1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for securing an air bag inflator to a support plate for mounting the air bag inflator on a vehicle steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use an air bag to protect an occupant of a vehicle upon the occurrence of sudden vehicle deceleration, such as occurs in a vehicle collision. An air bag for protecting the driver of a vehicle is typically mounted in the vehicle steering wheel. An inflator, when actuated, generates gas to inflate the air bag. The air bag and the inflator are secured to a support plate which is attached to the vehicle steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,568 and 3,819,205 show typical structures for mounting an air bag and an air bag inflator on a vehicle steering wheel using threaded fasteners to secure the air bag and inflator to a support plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,461 shows a structure in which a support plate is deformed radially inwardly to engage an annular retainer which maintains the air bag and air bag inflator in position.